Dramatically Overreacting
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: What does an unusually quiet hallway, a strangely coordinated freshman, eavesdropping students, a human shield, an angry Nomi, chickens, devils, and a frustrated Howard all have in common? An overdramatic Randy Cunningham.


**Dramatically Overreacting**

 **By: QueenofHearts7378**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA. NOR WILL I EVER. JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS. I'LL RETURN THEM...EVENTUALLY.**

* * *

Debbie and Theresa walked through the partly crowded hallways of the school. Bash and his followers ran past them shouting something about 'That guy!'.

Somewhere far down the hallway they heard Steven's sad trombone sound and Brent stormed past them a moment later muttering something about corn cob holders.

Heidi was chasing down some students, webcam on her head and McFist Pad in her hands as she scoped out a scoop.

Debbie frowned, "Something's...off."

Theresa gave her friend a sideways glance, "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it seem a little...quiet to you?"

The girls paused as they listened to squeaking shoes, yelling teachers, slamming lockers, overlapping student chatter, and the occasional shrieks of pain as Bash and his followers got a hold of a couple freshmen.

"Now that you mention it," Theresa said thoughtfully as she twirled her baton, "It does seem quiet today."

Debbie nodded, looking around the halls with a suspicious look on her face, "Right? But I can't figure out what it is..." She trailed off tapping her chin as she scanned the hallway.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

"NO!"

"Ah," Debbie said as she relaxed, "That's what was missing."

Theresa snorted.

Randy raced down the hall, jumped over someone tying their shoe, then slid underneath Bucky (who was hanging onto a water fountain with his arms while Bash pulled his legs) and continued racing without missing a beat.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

Randy risked a glance back to see Howard struggling around Juggo, gasping for breath.

Randy let out a victorious "HA!" and turned back around-

-only to run into an open door.

Randy bounced back dazed, clutching his head, "Door that's a door." He shook his head and was about to start running again when he saw someone glaring at him from the end of the hall.

The purple-haired freshman looked between Howard and the other student frantically. Then he spotted his lifeline.

Randy started running back towards Howard's direction. About halfway he jumped behind Theresa and Debbie with a panicked "Hide me!"

"Cunningham! I am getting a new McFist Pad for doing this. Just COME ON!"

By now, most of the hallway had stopped what they were doing to watch the events unfolding.

Theresa stood confused as Randy peeked over her shoulder.

Howard jogged over to the pair of girls and hidden ninja. He scowled. "Seriously Cunningham? Hiding behind girls? Just come on! It's not that big of a deal."

Randy's eyes widened comically. "NO! You despicable _fiend_! What kind of friend would make me do something like _that_!" He practically wailed the last part.

"Honestly Randy," Nomi walked up to stand next to Howard, "You're over exaggerating this whole ordeal. Just come on and be done with it."

Randy glared at his red-headed mentor. "Not you too Nomi! I thought we were friends."

Nomi rolled his eyes, "You're being ridiculous. This is worse than the petting zoo."

Debbie and Theresa exchanged curious glances.

Randy yelped, ducking his head behind Theresa. "How could they let those evil, soulless _devils_ run around free!"

Howard slapped his palm to his forehead, "They're chickens you shoob! _Chickens!_ "

Randy poked his head up once more, gaping at his friends. "They are soulless devils from the deepest pits of the inferno that burns beneath our feet."

Nomi and Howard groaned while the rest of the eavesdropping students, Theresa the human shield, and _Debbie Kang_ did a double take at his words. They've never heard Randy speak like this before.

"Of for the love of-just COME ON before we drag you there!" Nomi yelled, waving his arms for emphasis.

Randy hissed-yes he actually hissed-out a firm, " _Never!_ "

Debbie had finally had enough and raised a questioning finger, "OK. _Where_ is he supposed to go? I'm lost here."

Before either of the red-headed boys could respond Randy spoke up. Dramatically.

"They're taking me to the devil's secret headquarters here on Earth. Where the heartless servants _relish_ in the screams and tears of children and teens. Where the adults fear to tread, but send their children anyways. Most likely as sacrifices so that they can continue living in peace. Where they strap you down into a chair and use various tools to inflict maximum pain. The drilling and scraping and poking." He got a fierce look on his face and pointed one finger to the ceiling in the spirit of the revolution. "But they will never have me. _NEVER!_ "

He glared at his friends, though he still hid behind Theresa for safe measure.

All the students in the hallway looked at him as if he was insane. Which, taking into consideration to what he just said...

Howard let out a frustrated grunt, "Sweet cheese Cunningham. It's the _**dentist!**_ "

* * *

 **Randy isn't afraid of the dentist. He just really, really,** _ **really**_ **doesn't like going.**

 **Just gonna point this out right now - I have nothing against dentists. In fact, I love them! Yeah, a little strange but I love going to the dentist. I actually cheer when I learn I have an appointment. So you may be asking why I wrote something like this.**

 **I dreamt it and woke up laughing my head off. There was a little more to the story. No plot just lots of humor involving piggyback rides, rainbows, tug-o-war, ink, kittens, and spicy strawberries. Just wondering if I should add that stuff. Let me know if you're curious 'cause this is good enough on its own.**

 **Heh heh. Human!Nomicon in here. Have no idea why, he just popped up in my dream. I've got to stop watching this show before I go to bed.**

 **Oh my Ninja! Has** _ **anyone**_ **seen the new Alvin and the chipmunks on Nick? I love it! They're so snarky it makes me laugh. Especially Simon. He's a deadpanning snark. Fun fact: After about 7 years, I still remember the theme song word for word. Freaked my brother and cousin out when I burst out singing it when we watched it for the first time.**

 **ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
